The Search for the Smashers Continues
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: The search for the missing Smashers continue! Yoshi, Peppy, and Bowser team up as they face off a powerful watery threat, while Dr. Hoshi and Mario face a fiery menace... and can the other missing Smashers prevail against the forces of evil? Find out!


**The Search for the Smashers Continues**

**(Also Known As: The Grand Super-Duper, Ultimate, Fun-Filled, **_**GOOD**_**, Colon, Hilarious, Extended, Gassy, Surplus, Uncut, Expansive, Beautiful, Ugly, Weird, Perfect, Retarded, Despicable, Creepy, Action-Packed, Adventurous, Long, Romantic, Tragic, Magic, Scientific, Tremendous, Stupendous, thrilling, exhilarating, heart-pounding, suspense, cooly, spooky, subliminal, highly praised, greatly panned, disgusted, new, old, stinky, Insert-Verb-For-Title-Meaning-Something-Big-Because-I-Can't-Think-Of-Anything-Else-Because-I'm-Lazy, Pathetic and Crappy Way to increase the Stupid Word Count of the Title and the Entire Story For that matter, and Utterly Dramatic Nintendo City Adventure of Yoshi the First, Peppertino Alfredo Peppy Ankylosaurus, and Doctor Harryhausen Howard Hoshi The Sequel)**

**(AKA Also Known As: The Search for the Smashers Part Two)**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla: Unbelievable. Just... truly... unbelievable. It's early in the great new year that is 2008, and already I have reached my two hundredth fanfic. Simply remarkable. Of course, many of my stories are either one-shots or stories that are pushed to the side that will (if, that is) be worked on after most of my major works are done with, but still, that didn't stop me when Iu did my one hundredth fanfic (formerly my single biggest story to date that was a one-shot). Well, with all due respect, I thank all of the wonderful (and not so wonderful) people who read and reviewed my stories (although I'm more gracious if people actually read through, which I can definitely tell by reviews, but that's just me). Anyway, this two hundredth fanfic of mine is the sequel to my grand one hundredth fanfic, _The Search for the Smashers_. I hope you all read, review and enjoy, ladies and gentlemen!

Disclaimer: JKhdlsmhfyuejhdfn nmughjhgnerktghrehjgfw ncjkgsghv nsd ghjfgebnf nfbeufbejwqfg3u!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yoshizilla: (blinks) Ummm... errrr... ahhh... (coughs)

(crickets chirp)

Yoshizilla: ... What the heck is up with you today, Mr. Disclaimer?

Disclaimer: ... ... ... ... ... I blame all of the maple syrup and the golden, delicious, and very crispy waffles. That stuff gets to my head.

Yoshizilla: Well you need to lay off that stuff. Yeesh. Anyway, stop wasting all the precious time for this awesome two hundredth fanfic of mine and disclaim, darn it.

Disclaimer: Fine, fine, you big pushover. Sheesh. (sighs and shakes head) Why did I ever pick this job in the first place. (sighs) Anyway, if you believe that I'm going to copy and paste everything I practically stated in the prequel, then you bet your sweet tooth, because I am going to copy and paste _exactly_ what I said before to save time for writing this unnecessary disclaimer. (clears throat) All of the Super Smash Brothers, Nintendo-related characters, Nintendo-related places, and any Nintendo references are full copyright of Nintendo. Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus owns Peppy Ankylosaurus and Dr. Harryhausen Hoshi. And any of the Original Characters or not well known characters in this story that do not belong to anyone else belong to Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus, and you may only use them with very special permission from him. Oh, and also just to make things brief and clear, the following other original character in this story (a generic human character named Ben) are owned by and used for permission by The Bowser Monster. And the Force, lightsabers, and any other awesome Star Wars references also happens to be owned by any of the Star Wars property owners, mainly LucasArts, 20th Century Fox, and the revolutionary man of cinema himself, George Lucas. Oh, and by the way, do you know what else Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus also owns? A pure white Nintendo Wii, a black and curvy Nintendo Gamecube, a gray Nintendo DS, a black GameBoy Advance SP, a black Nintendo 64, a gray and purplish Super Nintendo Entertainment System, a widescreen television set, a black Dell PC, a bunk-bed, five of the ten available Simpsons DVDs, The first, second, third, and fifth Pokemon movies, a Spongebob Squarepants doll, a huge handful of Mario and Pokemon games, five Godzilla DVDs, two King Kong DVDs. all six of the Star Wars movie DVDs, Banjo-Kazooie, Banjo-Tooie, Banjo-Pilot, Diddy Kong Racing, Super Princess Peach, Luigi's Mansion, Super Metroid, Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee, Super Smash Brothers, Super Smash Brothers Melee, Mario Brothers, Super Mario Brothers 1, Super Mario Brothers the Lost Levels, Super Mario Brothers 2, Super Mario Brothers 3, Super Mario land, Super Mario World, Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Yoshi's Story, Super Mario 64, Super Mario Sunshine, Super Mario Galaxy, Mario Party 8, Pokemon Stadium 1, Pokemon Stadium 2, Pokemon XD: Gales of Darkness, Pokemon Battle Revolution, Pokemon Diamond, Pokemon Dash, Pokemon Ranger, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team, Hey You, Pikachu!, Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland, Kirby's Adventure, Donkey Kong, Donkey Kong Country, Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast, Wario's Woods, WarioWare: Smooth Moves, Wii Sports, Carnival Games, Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games, F-ZERO, F-ZERO GX, Star Fox Adventures, Corn Flakes, pancakes, Eggo Waffles, a Landmaster tank, some Rocky DVDs, Spongebob plushies one to over nine thousand, Dr. Rabbit, The Aqua Team Hunger Force, Barney the Dinosaur, Crash Bandicoot, Jak and Daxter, Spyro the Dragon, Racket and Clank, Mr. Patch, Chilli Billi and Chilly Willy, Gruntilda Winkybunion, Jolly Roger the frog, Tiptup the Turtle, Krunch the jacket-wearing Kremling, the awesome orchestra for Super Mario Galaxy and Super Smash Brothers Brawl, John Williams and his awesome music, some guy named Fred Flintstone, the Black Plague, a statue of Godzilla,the Super Mario Brothers Super Show DVDs, a random tape of "Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog", Space Ghost: Coast to Coast, Dr. Rabbit, Mama Luigi, Inspector Gadget, Pokemon Bloopers, "Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi: The Series", a water cooler, an alligator, a cat, a dog, yo mama, a _super-uber-extra cute_ plushie of May from Pokemon, a _**very pathetic**_ attempt at _**increasing the word count**_ and stalling your time before the fanfic could finally roll on, the worst way to completely copy and paste something from the previous fanfic and add lots of more things in as _**yet another pathetic way to increase the word count**_, and a-

Yoshizilla: ... ... ... ... ...

Disclaimer: What?

Yoshizilla: You just HAVE to kill the introduction all the time, don't you?

Disclaimer: If it means making viewers out there stop reading this piece of trash and stop wasting their lives so that they can get their lazy butts off the computers to enjoy life, yes.

Yoshizilla: Well, this is for my fans and people who happen to enjoy being on the computer to read fanfics about their favorite fandoms, you hillbilly!

Disclaimer: ... (sighs) Why do I even bother. For people who have brains - Nintendo owns everything in this story, and Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus owns a few things in this story. (sulks and leaves)

Yoshizilla: (slaps forehead) I definitely need a new Disclaimer... anyway, as I have stated before in the prequel (and my one hundredth fanfic for those who don't already know), the newcomers that will be in Super Smash Brothers Brawl will **NOT** be in this story. Because this story revolves around the premises of Super Smash Brothers, and more importantly, Super Smash Brothers Melee. So that means no Pit, Wario, Zero Suit Samus, Meta Knight, Ike (shudders in disgust), the **(awesome)** Pokemon Trainer and his three **(even more awesome)** Pokemon, Diddy Kong, the **EVIL** Lucas (for _possibly replacing_ Ness), King DeDeDe, Captain Olimar and the Pikmin, Lucario, Toon Link, Wolf O' Donnell, ROB the Robotic Operating Buddy, or Solid Snake. No, not even _Sonic the Hedgehog_ will be in the actual story, and that goes _**DOUBLE**_ (no scratch that. _**TRIPLE**_) for Sora from Kingdom Hearts (who I _secretly __hate__ with a passion_). Anyways, that's it for real. _**NOW READ THE STORY AND ENJOY IT TO THE FULLEST ENTERTAINMENT LEVEL, DARN YOU!!!!!!!!**_ (gasps for several seconds) I mean enjoy. (grins nervously, looks at wrist watch) Well, would you look at that. It's time for the fanfic to actually start. Enjoy!

PS: Oh, and for the sweet, sweet record of long fanfiction-ness, this story is over 16671 words long. How much would you expect for your typical, average one-shot? (drumroll) None! Well, maybe a very few...but yes. Very few. (cough) **TAKE THAT, THE SEARCH FOR THE SMASHERS ONE!!!!!!! I MANAGED TO GET THIS STORY TO BE LONGER THAN YOU, EVEN THOUGH I HAVE WRITTEN THIS AND YOU, SO HA HA!!!!!!!!** ... A-herm. Sorry about that, folks, I always act like this when I become to excited. Huh... wait a second. (checks the word count again; looks at one hundred fanfic) AW MAN!!! Only by a slight number did this have a higher word count than the first part of The Search for the Smashers... (shrugs) But oh well, I have indeed tried my best, and thus, that's all I'm concerned about. (clears throat) Now, with that properly out of the way, to the fanfiction everyone's been waiting for, please!

PSS: Eventually, I gave in, and thus, as a result of myself being overly generous and kind, I have decided and approved that Pit the Angel Boy and ROB the Robotic Operating Buddy are in this story. Though they aren't Smashers yet - technically, ROB is certified to being a Smasher, because he was made by both Master Hand and Mr. Game-and-Watch. Pit, however... you anxious folks out there will just have to read and find out. (chuckles) Now I'm _**truly**_ done. Enjoy the full-fledged fanfic!

PSSS: Just to let you know, ladies and gentlemen, it took me a really long while to write this. I mean, it has been over a month since, and yet this fanfic is only a mere six months after my one hundredth fanfic. So as you can easily see, I went through a lot to write this, but I'll tell you folks out there reading this, it was not easy. Oh boy, it was not easy. I kept getting distracted, I had to write several of my other projects, I was too busy enjoying my games and busy with my life, and as you can see, my young cat died. So I am not going to stress this over. I'll let all of you folks out there know - I know all of the spoilers revealed by the stupid leakers who have acquired Super Smash Brothers Brawl in Japan, but that's fine. I'll merely pretend that I haven't heard or seen any of these spoilers, because like the young eager gamers out there, I want to find them out for myself. That's why I plan on not listening to anything Smash relate come the week when the game will finally be released here. But yes, I digress greatly, and the main point of this is to just let you know why it took so long for my two hundredth fanfic - again this fanfic that you're reading right now - to finally appear on this wonderful site for all of you to read and send in your thoughts and opinion about the story. And yes, a few surprises appear in this as well, so don't go and spoil it, guys who know about the plot. ... Oh wait, you don't know any spoilers at all because I haven't told you about it at all. (laughs sheepishly) Anyway, I think I have said too much for my health, so... (gasp) Since I'm so desperate to have this fanfic of mine being longer than my one hundredth fanfic, since this is my two hundredth fanfic, I shall pathetically try and add some entertainment to this author note. But trust me on this one, everyone, the actual story itself is _far longer_ than this, and by far. So I have to keep you guys all focused and prepped up, and I learned that the only way to successfully do this is by continuing to talk to you folks. But I will say this, more of the Smashers get the action in this as well, and not to mention, almost all of the Smashers who were not mentioned in the first part of this hundred-fanfic trilogy will appear in this, but it's the three hundred fanfic (also known as the third part of _**The Search for the Smashers**_ trilogy) that will have all of the Smashers, including would-be Smasher Pit the Angel Boy and technically Smasher ROB the Robotic Operating Buddy (I will admit - I freakin' love ROB and I want to so badly play as him when Super Smash Brothers Brawl is finally released). So you can all look forward to that possibly in the Spring/Summer of this year, two thousand and eight. (looks at wrist watch on right arm) Hrmm... it looks like I stated enough to have the fanfic be more exciting and longer than the precursor fanfic, so I guess you all know what this means, ladies and gentlemen, boys and germs - I mean, ghosts - I mean, ghouls - I mean, girls. It's that now that I managed to finish this little (pffft, this was _anything__ but "little"_) dribble of mine, and managed to successfully increase the word count without damaging the main story itself, I now leave you all to enjoy... the long anticipated two hundredth chapter from me! (insert loud fanfare from famed videogame here) _**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_ And by the way, don't feel bad to not strike at me. Sure, I am a bit sensitive, but not as much as the other wonderful authors on this site (you know who you are, by the way), so now that I have said my peace, enjoy the story, ladies and gentlemen! YAY WORD COUNT BOOSTING!!!!!!!!!!

PSSSS: I just wanted to do this one for fun. (chuckles) A hilarious and quirky way of increasing the word count. Yes, folks, this is just merely to increase the word count over ten thousand words and to get your attention... because I want this to be _**LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG**_. A-herm. (crickets chirp) ...I really gotta stop doing these long and seemingly unnecessary author notes. (shrugs) Oh well.

Quick Recap of Rescued Smashers (Just so no one is confused (and the same foes for me, as well), these are the Smashers that were rescued in _The Search for the Smashers_ by Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi): **Link, Marth, Roy, Young Link, Princess Zelda, Popo, Nana, Ness, Kirby, Jigglypuff, and Pichu**

Quick Recap of Smashers Met (so far only one member of the Super Smash Brothers gang has managed to successfully escape and join Yoshi and Peppy since _The Search for the Smashers_):** Bowser**

_Important Information: This fanfic was officially started to be worked in progress on January Fifth (5th), 2008, and has officially finished on February Ninth (9th), 2008._

----------------------------------------------------

Last time, after being reunited with Bowser, Yoshi and Peppy headed back down the deep and dark cavern alongside the Koopa King. As they did, they could hear the creatures within watching and growling as they anticipated their attacks.

"So, how did you manage to escape again, Bowser?" Yoshi asked as he, Peppy, and Bowser turned around the right bend of the path and headed downwards towards the cold, murky water.

Bowser sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Well..." The Koopa King cleared his throat. "It all started when the Primids invaded our mansion. All of us were asleep, but I managed to hide in the attic alongside with Mario and Mewtwo. Anyway, after the attack, Mario, Mewtwo, and I all went right after them, not looking back at the Super Smash Brothers Mansion." He closed his eyes briefly. "Sadly, despite having travelled all over the territories of Nintendo City, we weren't successful in getting back the Smashers... Mario and I were separated by a surprising earthquake, and Mewtwo was captured by the Primids." He sighed and shook his head. "Though I still don't know where they have the Smashers locked up..."

Yoshi frowned, but he then smiled. "Hey, cheer up Bowser!" He patted the Koopa King on the back, "Me and Peppy are here to help you! And so is Dr. Hoshi?"

Bowser gave Yoshi and odd look. "If Dr. Hoshi is helping, then where is he?" He asked curiously, blinking confusedly.

Peppy shrugged. "Beats us. We got separated from Dr. Hoshi, just like how you got separated from mario," The yellow Ankylosaurus simply stated.

Before Bowser could add anything else, the three reptilian Smashers stopped in front of a large, craggy wall. Bowser placed his right ear on the wall, and then his eyes widened with fear. "Guys," The Koopa King started, turning to the left and sliding down on his body, shouting back, "Start running, because there's an ambush among us!"

Yoshi and Peppy blinked, and they yelped as the ground started shaking. They screamed and followed Bowser down the left path, a horde of Primids bursting from the wall and chasing the reptilians.

---------

Dr. Hoshi was running down a deep dungeon within the underwater cavern. He has been separated from Yoshi and Peppy for quite some time, but he knew that he would be reunited with his best friends sooner or later. The only thing that mattered now, however, was getting back the missing Smashers.

"Hmm..." Dr. Hoshi thought to himself as he jumped over the small pit and turned to the right, staying close to the rocky wall on his left, "It sure is cramped in here. I hope that those two boys will be able to be successful in here..." Gripping his purple lightsaber that was tucked carefully in his right pocket of his white lab coat, the elder highly-intelligent purple Yoshisaurus ran down a steep path and then turned to the right, to see several Primids in his path. Dr. Hoshi grinned. "Here's where the fun begins," He muttered as he took out his purple lightsaber and started slashing through the large numbers of Primids.

As Dr. Hoshi took out the reappearing Primids several at a time, the purple skilled Yoshisaurus looked for a way to travel down further. He then jumped above the crowding primids and then made a bee line downwards the dirt-paved path. The Primids gave chase, and they started to toss rocks at Dr. Hoshi, who turned around to the right bend and jumped on the several separated platforms one at a time. Dr. Hoshi then turned to the right to encounter several rock-spitting Octoroks. Closing his eyes, Dr. Hoshi used the Force to push the Octoroks into the walls and skim through the hard, craggy path, leaving behind a horde of Primids as the walls started to slowly close. Dr. Hoshi narrowly slid down a slippery and wet path, sliding to the left and then to the right, ducking several times to avoid hitting the sharp-pointed rocks jetting out from the ceiling. Dr. Hoshi then stabbed his purple lightsaber into the right side of the wall, pushing through the hard concrete rock to see water flowing through, and the water then bursted through the small, forced hole within the wall, filling up the path Dr. Hoshi was on. Dr. Hoshi took in a deep breathe, and he started to swim through the hole, kicking at it to make it bigger for him to swim through. Dr. Hoshi swam to the right, following the flow as he turned around several times to the right and left as he headed downwards. Dr. Hoshi then went to the bottom of the watery cavern to hear the ground shaking. Dr. Hoshi then closed his eyes, took out his purple lightsaber, and slashed through the ground, falling down flat on his body as water poured down into the underground room. Dr. Hoshi quickly got back up to his feet and used the force to hold back the water, turning to the right and releasing the Force, the water splashing about as it rushed through the entire underground cavern.

Dr. Hoshi panted, and he glanced behind, his eyes widened. "How much can an old Yoshisaurus like me take!?" He muttered to himself as he jumped into the air and fluttered as much as he could to the platform above that jetted out of the wall, narrowly being washed away by the rushing water the flowed underneath the above platform.

Dr. Hoshi panted several times, and he wiped his forehead, approaching the edge and grabbing as much water as he could with his two palms, drinking out of it. After ten drinks, he wiped his mouth, quickly cleaned off his dusted and wet light-blue glasses, and got up to his feet. He knew that the platform he was on wouldn't last for long, and he ran upwards, kicking at the wall to burst through it, and going into it, heading upwards. Dr. Hoshi then turned to the right, but as he was above to make a turn to the left, he scrapped his right leg, damaging it as he fell on his body. He got up, but moaned and knelt down as he held his damaged right leg. He glanced down to see blood appearing, and he growled, closing his eyes to make the pain less suffering. Dr. Hoshi then got up into a fighting pose and swiftly took out his purple lightsaber, upon hearing footsteps approaching the elder, reflexive purple Yoshisaurus.

"Come on out and fight me!" Dr. Hoshi called out, using the Force once more to move the rocks out of the way, slowly approaching the mysterious, shadow figure ahead. "I maybe old and well past my prime, but if you got the guts to take me on, then I will fully accept your challenge."

The mysterious shadow figure then stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself, much to Dr. Hoshi's surprise, who dropped his purple lightsaber in disbelief.

---------

Bowser, Yoshi, and Peppy were all still being chased by the Primids, who were joined by other evil legions of populous and ferocious enemies. The three reptilians all traveled downwards the cavern, turning to the right and entering into a cavern entrance. As they trekked through the darkness of the cavern, Yoshi glanced behind him to make sure the enemies weren't following him and his two buddies. As they turned to the right corner of the dark cavern, the three started to chat among each other.

"So, Bowser, feel free to tell us how you managed to find us." Peppy asked, grinning.

Bowser rubbed his chin, closing his eyes. "Well, it was when - hey, wait a minute! Peppy, I already told you two!" He snapped, glaring at Peppy.

"Yeah, Peppy. Way to be stupid when we're going down a deep and dark cavern." Yoshi remarked, rolling his eyes.

Peppy growled angrily, glaring at Yoshi. "Oh shut up, Yoshi." He blinked, and he looked around the water-filled cavern. "Hey, I think I hear something. It sounds like water."

"Water?" Yoshi asked curiously.

Bowser paused for a moment, and he then could hear it as well. "Yeah, I can hear it, too. It's getting awfully louder."

SPLASH!!! "Glub blub glub!"

"Yoshi!" Peppy exclaimed.

"Hold on, Yoshi! We'll get you out of there, pronto!" Bowser shouted.

SPLASH!!! SPLASH!!! Bowser and Peppy both jumped into the darkened water, diving to get Yoshi back up towards the surface. Unfortunately, they were now far away from the land, and they couldn't see well in the dark.

As Bowser and Peppy both grabbed Yoshi by the arms, they resurfaced above the water. But they were shocked when they all turned to the left, to see that they were far away from the land.

"D'oh! How are we ever going to get back!?" Peppy exclaimed, before he was suddenly pulled underwater.

Yoshi and Bowser both turned around and noticed the bubbles that formed where Peppy was. They gasped, and looked at each other.

"Well, it looks like we'll have to rescue Peppy as well," Yoshi stated to Bowser as he dove into the water.

Bowser sighed, and he shrugged. "Well, it's not like we have a choice or not..." Having stated that, the Koopa King also followed his green Yoshisaurus friend underwater to get back their fellow, yellow Ankylosaurus back.

As soon as they went underwater, Yoshi and Bowser continued diving deeper and deeper, the water pressure being placed upon them. Yet, despite this, the two reptilian Smashers continued to swim down, determined to get back Peppy. However, they managed to spot Peppy, who was trapped in several beds of green, plant-like kelp.

"Guys. help!" Peppy exclaimed as he struggled within the kelp, "I don't think I can break outta here!"

Yoshi snapped his fingers. "Don't worry, Peppy, I got an idea!" He grabbed the kelp surrounding Peppy with his long red tongue, and swallowed it, while Bowser slashed at the beds of kelp with his sharp, powerful claws. Yoshi then turned around and waggled his tail several times, knocking the kelp gripping Peppy down, and Bowser grabbed Peppy and yanked him out of the spot.

Peppy let out a sigh of relief, wiping his forehead. "Phew! Thanks, guys, you're a real life saver," He complimented with his laughter, "Though if these were lettuces, I could eat them all up in one gulp! Ha ha ha!"

Yoshi and Bowser both groaned as they started to swim upwards with Peppy in tow. However, the three reptilian Smashers all stopped as they felt the entire body of water shake, and they all glanced to their right to see an entrance within the rocky wall form. Being highly curious, Yoshi swam through the newly formed entrance, with Bowser and Peppy backing him up. As they swam through the entrance and into the watery tunnel within the rocky wall filled with water, the three looked to their left and right ti notice that there were several markings of water-related objects within the wall. Bowser, however, stopped as he glanced up at a picture of the legendary water Pokemon, Kyogre.

"What's wrong, Bowser?" Yoshi asked as he and Peppy swam back towards Bowser, and they both looked up in awe to see the picture of Kyogre. "Wow..."

"Isn't that... a familiar sight?" Peppy asked, scratching his head, "I mean, it's so obscure, but I feel like I've seen it before..."

Before the yellow Ankylosaurus could add more to this, the water-filled cavern shook again, this time, the rocks within the ceilings coming down towards the bottom. Yoshi, Peppy, and Bowser all started to swim straightforward in the tunnel, swerving up and down, left to right as they avoiding being hit by the rocks that came down. Before they realized it, they were in an oval-shaped area within the rocky walls of the underwater cavern filled completely with water from the top to bottom. Yoshi, Peppy, and Bowser all gasped and their jaws nearly dropped down to the ground as they glanced down to see the legendary water Pokemon, Kyogre, sleeping right on the bottom.

Yoshi gulped, placing his jaw back in its regular position, and glanced to Peppy and Bowser. "Guys... am I imagining things, or is this...?"

Peppy was nearly speechless, and Bowser could only reply with strange babbles that no one could understood. Unfortunately, the entire watery cavern shook again, but this time, the shaking must have been powerful enough to cause Kyogre to awake from its long, undisrupted nap. It bellowed loudly, its red markings high-lighting its clear blue body. It opened its yellow eyes, and it glanced to the right to see Yoshi, Peppy, and Bowser staring blank. Kyogre growled. and it got up from the sea bottom, rising and then opening its mouth, firing an array of light-blue colored, soap-like bubbles at the three reptilian Smashers.

"Guys...I highly suggest that we..." Yoshi stated slowly as he turned around and started swimming as fast as he could, _**"SWIM!!!!! SWIM FOR OUR DEAR LIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

Peppy and Bowser screamed, and they started whirling to catch up to Yoshi, with Peppy's tail club popping the bubbles and Bowser hiding safely in his green, spiky shell. The bubbles managed to do damage to Yoshi, who crashed onto the bottom of the water-filled tunnel, being sent up by a blast from the bubbles. Yoshi shook his head, and he started to kick his feet out towards the bubbles, using this to boost his speed and go through the water faster. The light-blue colored, soap-like bubbles continued being fired at as Yoshi, Peppy, and Bowser all managed to escape the water tunnel within the rocky wall of the underwater cavern and they all turned around and swam upward as fast as they could, with Bowser emerging out of his shell and Peppy stopping his whirling. The entire body of water and the cavern shook as Kyogre bellowed loudly with rage, breaking through the entrance and firing another array of light-blue colored, soap-like bubbles at the three reptilian Smashers. The bubbles did damage to them, but the three reptilian Smashers were able to reach the surface of the water, swimming as fast as they could back to land. Yoshi, Peppy, and Bowser all managed to catch their breaths, and turned around, only to find Kyogre glaring at them, eye to eye. Kyogre then bellowed loudly, and it rises upwards, water directly under it. Yoshi, Peppy, and Bowser all screamed as they knew what the legendary water Pokemon was going to do, and they all fled back up the path they came. Kyogre followed swiftly, breaking through the rocky parts of the cavern with its powerful surf attack, forcing water to come upward onto the land.

As they ran back up the path they took to avoid the enemies, and knocking out the enemies that reformed, Yoshi, Peppy, and Bowser all took quick glances behind them one at a time to see Kyogre progressing right behind them. Turning right, and then jumping to the north on the small rocky podiums built within the poisonous black goop, and then turning to the left and running upwards, the three reptilian Smashers could hear water breaking through the rocky walls, and the cavern started to shake again as Kyogre once more bellowed.

"How could it be!?" Bowser exclaimed as he huffed while sliding on his stomach to gain momentum and speed, "Kyogre was suppose to be asleep for a long time, and now, it's awake!" He growled as he shook his head and stated angrily, "Kyogre just picked the _**perfect time**_ to go on an angry rage from being woken up!"

Yoshi and Peppy were both panting as fast as they could as they ran up farther, with Peppy running on all four of his legs. Yoshi then swallowed several rocks that tumbled down towards them in their path, and they turned right, with Bowser swiftly following. As they reached the area where they meet Bowser, Yoshi and Peppy stopped and managed to catch some air, with Bowser arriving. The three reptilian Smashers, however, didn't stop, and they took a different path located in the eastern direction, turning right and heading down faster as Kyogre bursted through upward with his all mighty surf attack, water filling up the rocky path.

---------

Dr. Hoshi let out a sigh of relief as he was running towards the left down the rocky path. "Thank goodness I found you, Mario. I thought you might have been taken by something and treated badly."

It was apparent that the mysterious shadowy figure before was Mario, who's traditional red shirt and blue overalls were much dirtier than before. He decided to join with Dr. Hoshi, and together, the two headed towards the southeastern direction to find the remaining Smashers.

"Mamma mia, Harryhausen," Mario said as he and Dr. Hoshi jumped over several rocks lying on the path at the same time, turning to the right, "I know Bowser went off to find the Smashers, but I didn't expect that you would be all right!"

Dr. Hoshi grinned, only nodding as he and Mario once again jumped over a set of rocks, jumping over another set of rocks again after a few seconds. "Well, Mario, me, Yoshi and Peppy knew that we could not leave you guys, and we're all practically family, so we had to come all the way here to help you!" As he was continuing, the two Smashers jumped over a pit and managed to make it on the other side, turning to the right and carefully walking slowly on the thin rope that was a few inches above the poisonous black slime, "I mean, think of all the times we have been together! We just can't leave you all to mysteriously disappear and die!"

Mario sniffled, rubbing a tear from his right eye. "Thanks, Harryhausen. That means a lot to me." he then landed on the other side of the rocky path and fired some red fireballs at the shadowy enemies that approached, kindling them on fire. He rubbed his hands together and placed them on his hips, turned to Dr. Hoshi. "Should I explain to you how Bowser and I managed to escape from the wrath of our kidnappers?"

Dr. Hoshi nodded, and he sat down on the medium-sized rock nearby. "All right, Mario, I'm all ears," He told the Italian plumber as he situated himself on the rock.

Mario grinned, and he placed his right foot on another medium-sized rock adjacent to him and clearing his throat, stating, "All right, you know that it began after that strange occurrence back at the Super Smash Brothers Mansion. Anyway, as I was being dragged by several shadowy figures in purple cloaks, me and Bowser both managed to escape, and we also managed to set some of the other Smashers free. However, both me and Bowser had to tag team in order to escape, both of us fighting off enemies that came against us. When we retreated far enough from our captors, we both ended up in this very cavern that's remarkably underwater, and..."

---------

Yoshi, Peppy, and Bowser were still running as fast as they could turning to the right and jumping from one small, grayish stone podium within the poisonous black goop to the next, reaching the other side and turning to the left, sliding down the slippery, surprisingly smooth dirt-paved path. Kyogre is right behind, breaking through the rocky cavern as water pours all over, splashing all over even the poisonous black goop! But the three reptilian Smashers knew that despite this, they had to push on... or else...

"Where do we find the others?" Yoshi asked as he jumped over a small puddle, stopping in front of the rocky wall and glancing to his left and right.

Peppy got up to his two hind legs and scratched his head with his left hand, a confused look on his yellow face as he placed his right hand on his hip. "Hmmm, it looks like we have to go to the left or the right." The yellow Ankylosaurus shrugged. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to the left."

Yoshi, however, shook his head, and he grabbed Peppy by the arm, halting him. "We can't just go and separate like this!" He snapped, "What about me and Bowser?"

Peppy rubbed his right cheek with his right hand. "Well..." He received a growl and an angry glare from Yoshi, causing the yellow Ankylosaurus to sweatdrop and laugh nervously.

"Some friend you are..." Yoshi muttered angrily, pulling his best friend from the left. "We just have to decide when Bowser comes..."

Bowser stopped before crashing into the wall, and he then turned around, to see water coming in close towards him, Yoshi, and Peppy. Screaming in horror, he then grabbed Yoshi and Peppy and stuffed them into his green spiky shell, and the mighty Koopa King turned to the right and started sliding down, the water filling up the left side and started to pour down towards the right. It was then that water bursted from the ground, and Bowser was sent into the air, as were Yoshi and Peppy (both of them soaring out from the interior of Bowser's shell). The three reptilian Smashers all screamed as they tumbled hard down the rocky, craggy path, and getting up to their feet, they all turned around the right bank and started running as fast as they could. They could hear the loud, angry bellow of Kyogre, and the entire cavern shook, with water bursting through the walls. Jumping up and then into the rushing water, Bowser lead Yoshi and Peppy as they swam to the right and then ducked towards the ground to avoid the sharp-pointing rocks above within the ceiling. Swerving to the right, they then swam upwards as they avoided colliding into the rocky platform that rose from the ground. It was then that Bowser noticed a dead-end, and he retreated into his green spiky shell, whirling around with great force and going through the rocky part of the wall. Yoshi and Peppy both followed, with Yoshi riding and holding on tight to Peppy, who also started whirling around.

Kyogre bellowed loudly with anger and rage as it bursted through the rocky interior of the wall, water flushing from all sides. It then released a blast of bubbles from its mouth, the bubbles bursting into tinkles of water as it broke through the rocks and crags within the walls, ceiling, and the rocky floor. As it smashed through the ceiling and headed upwards, it roared loudly and fired a Hyper Beam attack - the beam was so powerful, it bursted right through the rocky wall and caused a major explosion, the entire cavern shaking as rocks within the walls and ceilings broke off and broke into hard pieces as it crashed onto the floor. Yoshi and Peppy were hit by a sharp-pointed rock, and they were sent crashing on their bodies within the hard ground. However, not even the ground was stable enough to take this, and it collapsed, water pushing all the way downwards. As the water pushed downwards, Kyogre summoned more water to help send it propelling towards Bowser, who reemerged out of his green spiky shell, and instead, he turned to face Kyogre and fired a burst of his powerful, burning fiery breath. Yoshi got up, and pulling Peppy out from under the sharp-pointed rock that stuck in the ground that collapsed around them, he spotted Bowser swimming downwards and then pushing him aside, turning to the left and going into the collapsing ground, with a furious Kyogre following as it fired more bubbles. Yoshi then snapped his fingers, and he grabbed several of his green-spotted eggs, taking aim at Kyogre's tail. Yoshi swam close towards Kyogre, and he then fired the eggs one by one, doing some damage to the monstrous legendary water Pokemon.

Kyogre turned around to face the green Yoshisaurus, and it roared loudly, smashing its enormous head onto Yoshi. Yoshi screamed as he went smacked into the ground, with in turn collapsed and started to go down the seemingly bottomless pit below, with large amounts of water gushing down. Yoshi slowly opened his eyes, and he gasped as he struggled to swim back up, but couldn't, for the water pressure was being pushed against him. Peppy used this opportunity to swim away, but he then paused as he heard Yoshi shouting out to him. The yellow confused Ankylosaurus was in a mind, to either sacrifice himself to save his best friend, or leave his best friend to perish and he haunted with bad memories. Not taking the risk, Peppy started to whirl around, and he smacked himself into Kyogre's head, attracting its attention. Kyogre growled, and it smacked Peppy with its tail, sending Peppy crashing through the rocky wall. Water started to fill through the gap that Peppy's crash created within the rocky wall, and as Bowser slashed at Kyogre's face with his sharp claws, Peppy reemerged from the gap and thrusted downwards, using his tail to push backwards for him to reach Yoshi. As Yoshi stopped trying to swim, he closed his eyes and headed downwards the water-filling bottomless pit, but Peppy grabbed the green Yoshisaurus by the legs, and started to pull him back upwards. Kyogre, however, bellowed loudly, causing the entire cavern to shake again as it smacked Bowser with its large tail and then fired a blast of bubbles, following with a blast of its Hyper Beam, damaging the three reptilian Smashers. Bowser, Peppy, and an unconscious Yoshi were all sent blasted down towards the bottomless pit, the water pressuring against them.

---------

Dr. Hoshi managed to finish his delicious cup of tea with Mario after the iconic red-capped Italian plumber closed his tale on how he managed to escape being captured by the capturers of the other Smashers. Getting up and stretching, Dr. Hoshi turned around, and he noticed something odd was going on - not only did the elder, highly-intelligent purple Yoshisaurus heard what sounded like water gushing from the rocky walls of the cavern, but he also noted that it was starting to become unusually warm.

"Hey, Mario," Dr. Hoshi said, being slightly cautious as he approached Mario and tapped him on the shoulder, "I don't think it's safe to stay here. Not only can I hear water, but I think it's starting to get warm in here."

Mario closed his eyes and rubbed his chin, thinking as he rubbed his right elbow with his left hand. "Hmmm... interesting that you mention how it's becoming warm, Harryhausen." He then turned to face Dr. Hoshi and opened his eyes. "Incidentally, when I managed to escape from the shadowy fiends who took off with the other Smashers, it was surprisingly warm in this cavern, too."

Just as Dr. Hoshi was about to add, the cavern shook, and the two Smashers knew that the rocky walls wouldn't stable their hold on the rushing water for long. Mario and Dr. Hoshi both headed down to the right as water bursted through the walls, and filled up the cavern that the two formerly chatted in. Another intense chase within the large cavern ensued.

Mario and Dr. Hoshi were both running down the small tunnel within the rocky walls as fast as they could, with water steadily flushing towards them. As the two Smashers turned to the right, they nearly got crushed by the rocks that fell from the rock-covered ceilings. The water then bursted through the right wall, and it started to fill up the path, causing Mario and Dr. Hoshi to plunge into it. As Dr. Hoshi grabbed his purple lightsaber out of his right lab coat pocket and started slashing the boulders that came towards him and Mario, Mario used the tornado attack, and it caused waves to emerge towards the left. Heading off into the southwestern direction, the water splashed into the wall at the end and then plundered downwards, sending Mario and Dr. Hoshi downwards. Dr. Hoshi used the force to help make him and Mario come down steadily, without feeling the water pressure breaking down on them.

As they swam towards the right bend, Mario spotted a hole within the ceiling, and he swam upwards. Dr. Hoshi followed Mario and as they both swam upwards, they jumped out of the water and started to wall-jump, climbing up the edge and looking down the medium-sized hole they climbed out of. They then turned to the right to see a hole in the eastern direction. Curious, Mario ran towards the hole and ran through the tunnel, with Dr. Hoshi following behind, his purple lightsaber in tow. As they ran to the right and towards the straight path, they jumped over several knocked down grey pillars, and they then stopped upon a red-colored cavern, looking around and then spotting a large, red-colored Pokemon with black markings sleeping peacefully in deep slumber.

Dr. Hoshi placed his hand on his chin, and he rubbed it curiously. "Hmmm... this seems strange... it looks as if it's sleeping for deep periods of time..."

Mario nodded in agreement, folding his arms. "Yeah-a. I just wonder what it is exactly." He added, looking at the large red, sleeping Pokemon.

It was then that the entire cavern started to shake, and the strange, large red Pokemon awoken. It glanced to its right to see Mario and Dr. Hoshi, and it then rose itself up from the ground, roaring loudly and causing the cavern to shake ferociously. Mario and Dr. Hoshi screamed, and they bolted out of the cavern, with the ferocious red Pokemon smashing its right fist into the pavement. As they headed towards the right through the tunnel, Mario and Dr. Hoshi both tripped as the entire ground shook, and they glanced behind them to see a burst of flames coming towards them.

"SHIELD!!!!" Dr. Hoshi shouted as he used the force to form a purple shield around him. Mario did the same, though the shield was not made by the force and was red-colored instead. The flames scorned through the shields, breaking them and burning the two Smashers in the process. As Mario and Dr. Hoshi both tried to get the flames off, the large red Pokemon stomped towards them and bellowed angrily, causing the entire cavern to shake once more.

"I don't think he likes us, Harryhausen!" Mario stated to Dr. Hoshi as he jumped over several large boulders that crashed down from the rocky ceiling due to the shaking, "Just what is it, anyway?"

Dr. Hoshi quickly grabbed his small, red Pokemon Encyclopedia (the Pokedex, FYI) and opened it up, pointing at the large red Pokemon. The turned on and read as it scanned the large red Pokemon, "Groudon, the legendary Pokemon of the Earth. It is said to have created the land-mass of earth by ground, fire, and solar energy, and its flames are strong enough to cause anything that touches to burn for many years."

Groudon then smacked its tail into Dr. Hoshi, burning him and sending the purple Yoshisaurus pummeled through the air. The Pokedex continued, "Warning, do not touch Groudon. Even the slightest tap will cause intense burning throughout your entire body." It finished, and Dr. Hoshi crashed into the wall at the end of the cavern, falling down to the ground.

Mario ran towards Dr. Hoshi, but the rocks came down faster and buried the red-capped Italian plumber under them. Dr. Hoshi shook off the flames, and he ran towards Mario, placing away his red Pokedex and getting out his purple lightsaber. The purple Yoshisaurus started top slash rapidly at the rocks, but Groudon smacked the rocks with its large tail, destroying them as flames formed. Mario got out and quickly started to run, appearing aside Dr. Hoshi and tossing fireballs at the furious, fiery legendary ground Pokemon. Groudon wasn't affected, however, and it fired its own fireballs, severely burning both Dr. Hoshi and Mario as they tumbled down the hole they came up from and fell into the cold, blue water.

Groudon stomped towards the pit, and looked down, growling. It then fired a powerful grass-type Solarbeam downwards into the pit filled with water, and it sent solar energy through the entire water, Mario, and Dr. Hoshi. Strangely enough, the two Smashers benefited from this, as they used the solar energy to swim faster and easier downwards the water, the pressure not being built up against them. Groudon bellowed angrily once more, and it started to fire powerful blasts o fire all around the cavern, burning all of the walls, rocks, as well as the ceiling and floor. It bellowed loudly, and it stomped its right foot, causing a major earthquake that caused all of the rocks and boulders to break and crack. As Groudon looked down into the water that was being energized by the solar energy, the black markings around its red body started to glow, and Groudon fired a powerful Fire Blast, burning the water and causing smoke to rise as the water was swiftly being turned into vapor as the flames and solar energy combined headed downwards from whence it came.

Mario and Dr. Hoshi swam out of the pit and swam towards the right, heading downwards. As the water started to decrease as it turned into vapor, the two Smashers suddenly fell through the pit bellow that was emptied of the vaporizing water. Mario and Dr. Hoshi screamed as they kept close together, and looked up as they headed down the seemingly bottomless pit.

---------

Yoshi opened his eyes slowly, and he moaned as he picked his head up from the hard, cold ground. He shook his head and looked around, noticing how dark the area was. He blinked, and then got to his feet, dusting himself as he pondered where he was exactly.

"Urgh... where am I... what happened...?" Yoshi asked himself as he looked around, and turned to his left to see Bowser and Peppy Ankylosaurus, both unconscious. "Bowser...? Peppy...?" The green Yoshisaurus ran towards the two unconscious reptilian Smashers, and tried his best to wake them up from their state. "Guys! Come on, get up! This is no time to be snoozing on the job!"

As Yoshi started to shake them, a young angel boy walked out of the shadows, and watched as Yoshi continued shaking Bowser and Peppy. The angel boy had the Sacred Bow of Palutena in his right hand, and he held onto it firmly as he slowly approached Yoshi. He then tapped the green Yoshisaurus on the shoulder.

Yoshi jumped, and he turned around, screaming as he fell on his bottom. "Ack! Who are you, and what do you want with me!?" He snapped at the angel boy, getting up to his feet and into a fighting stance.

The angel boy shook his head, and he crouched down to his knees, to face Yoshi closer. "It's all right, strange reptilian. I mean no harm." he stood up and extended his arms. "I'm an angel under the guidance of Lady Palutena." He smiled, extending his right arm towards Yoshi. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Pit."

Yoshi paused for a moment, but he managed to grin, and he grabbed Pit's right hand, shaking it firmly. "Much obliged, Pit. I'm Yoshi the First, but you may call me Yoshi," The green Yoshisaurus introduced himself kindly, before turning around and pointing at Bowser and Peppy. "These two unconscious reptilians are my good friends. I've been trying to get them back up, but nothing has been working out well."

Pit only nodded, rubbing his chin. "Yeah, I can clearly see that." He murmured, before whispering to Yoshi's left ear, "How did you guys get down here, anyway?"

Yoshi shrugged. "Beats me. The last thing I definitely remember is how I was knocked unconscious from Kyogre's Hyper Beam blast, and now I don't know where we are." He then rubbed the back of his head, looked up at Pit, and asked with curiosity, "Just where are we, anyway?"

Pit frowned, and he shook his head, putting his arm around Yoshi. 'I'm afraid to tell you that you're semi-deceased... you're in the Underworld."

Yoshi gasped, his jaw dropping. "The Underworld!? Is that like... the Underwhere?" He started to tremble, shuddering at the thought. "The place where video games go after they pass away into the after life..."

Pit sweatdropped, rubbing his arm. "Well... it's _sort of_ like that, but it's not just video games that come here after they reached the after life. Many things, too." He looked around, hearing the eerie cries of weary souls. "All things within the Nintendo Earth come here after they pass away into the after life..."

Yoshi stopped trembling, and he placed his hands on his hips. "Well, how are we going to get out of here, then? We just can't pop to live randomly," He explained, tapping his right foot.

Pit sighed, and he nodded in agreement. "I know. Oh, if only I had some help from my fellow Centurions..." He stated, looking down at his feet and frowning. "Sadly, Medusa managed to defeat my people. Medusa is the cruel, heartless ruler of the Underwhere, and only she stands where the exit is."

Yoshi thought for a moment, and he then snapped his fingers. "That's it! We'll just go through the Underwhere and confront Medusa! That's the only solution!" He stated smiling, before turning to the unconscious Bowser and Peppy. "But first, you think you could help give me a hand at waking my friends up?"

Pit giggled, and he smiled, nodding. "Sure I can, Yoshi." With that said, he and Yoshi started to try their best to wake up Bowser and Peppy from their unconscious state.

---------

Merlon, the Wizard from Flipside who encountered Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi earlier before, was still on the small raft that drifted above where the underwater cavern was, in the middle of the ocean, with no land in sight for plenty of miles.

"I wonder how they are doing down there," Merlon asked himself as he looked up. The clear blue skies with no clouds was replaced by dark storm clouds, and loud thunder can be heard booming. Merlon was worried. "Oh dear... it seems as if a storm is going to start up soon...AAGH!!!!"

After he said that, the water started to splash about, and the entire ocean started to shake rapidly as if there was an earthquake occurring on the ocean floor. Much to Merlon's dismay, a huge tornado made entirely of the clear blue water formed all around him, and it started to rain hard and fast, the temperature becoming much cooler as the winds started to form up. Merlon looked into the west side of his small raft to see the water becoming darker, and it was from there that Kyogre, the legendary water Pokemon, rose from the depths and bellowed angrily, firing a Hyper Beam at merlon, which destroyed his small raft and sent the wizard high into the storming sky. The monstrous water Pokemon then turned around to face the southeastern direction, and it bellowed as it rode atop a large wave of water and headed southeastwards, with the large thunderstorm it has created and the water tornado following.

---------

The ground along the Nintendo City badlands started to strangely shake furiously as flames appeared out of the trees that surrounded it. Rocks and boulders came tumbling down from the mountains and headed downwards towards the forests, which bursted into flames. It started to become intensively hot as well, and a hole within the ground suddenly bursted out of nowhere. It was then that Groudon bellowed loudly from within the hole, and the entire mountains started to collapse, the entire forests bursting into flames and starting to melt and turn into fiery debris.

Groudon then reemerged onto the top of the ground, and it growled as it looked towards the eastern direction, seeing all of the tall-rising skyscrapers that filled Nintendo City. Bellowing loudly, it stomped towards the eastern direction, crushing and burning anything within its path. A few bystanders noticed this, and they screamed and fled in terror as they witnessed Groudon approaching at a slow, but massive, pace.

---------

Back at the Super Smash Brothers Mansion within the Oval Park within the very center of Nintendo City, Master Hand and Mr. Game-and-Watch were still searching for files of the missing Smashers. They managed to recruit a fellow helper, the Robotic Operating Buddy, properly nicknamed ROB. Crazy Hand was scourging around Nintendo City with Giga Bowser, asking the civilians of the gigantic metropolis if they have seen any of the missing Smashers being taken.

"Master Hand, I have gotten reports from Marth and Kirby that they remembered Captain Falcon, Ganondorf, Luigi, and Dr. Mario all taken hostage within the underwater cavern below the depths of the Nintendo Ocean," Mr. Game-and-Watch stated to master Hand as the black two-dimensional figure read through various files of the Smashers, "It is currently unknown if Pikachu, Mewtwo Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Samus Aran, or Donkey Kong are together or separated."

Master Hand sighed. "Very well, then." He turned to ROB. "ROB, get as much information as you can from the other Smashers that are within the living room."

ROB nodded. "Very well, Master Hand." The Robotic Operation Buddy replied in a robotic voice, and he then turned around towards the west and exited the room, wheels implanted on the bottom part of his mechanical body. Master Hand and Mr. Game-and-Watch continued searching for clues for what took the other kidnapped Smashers, and wondered why they were taken.

"I just hope those three dinosaurs are doing all right," Master Hand told Mr. Game-and-Watch as he looked out the large grand window facing southwards, which revealed the gigantic green meadows that surrounded the Super Smash Brothers Mansion and the skyscrapers of the gigantic metropolis of Nintendo City in the background, "Who knows what may happen to Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi in a troubling time like this..."

---------

Elsewhere, far away in a dark region within the stratosphere of Nintendo Earth, lies a dark, purple castle. Thousands of dark, evil purple energy surrounds the structure, as does the strange, eerie purple aura. Within the castle is the leader of the shadowy figures, though there are only seven hooded members left sitting on each side of the table.

"Sir, we have a report from the others within the Underwater Cavern," Said the fourth hooded Shadow Figure, looking straight at the hooded leader, "The ancient legendary Pokemon of ground and water, Groudon and Kyogre, have awaken from their long slumbers and reemerged to cause chaos within the world."

The leader, dressed in black clothes, only chuckled. "Good. Any other good news?"

The second hooded Shadow Figure then stood up, stating his case, "Yes. Kyogre has taken out three of the captured Smashers that were able to escape, or avoided being captured."

"We also have reports that another two of the non-captured Smashers were destroyed by Groudon," Said the third hooded Shadow Figure, "Now we don't have to worry about those meddlers anymore."

The leader could only chuckle with delight. "Good, good... my plan is set in motion." He pointed towards the large, black doors at the end of the room. "I'm sending all of you to the Underworld."

"The Underworld?" Exclaimed the fifth hooded Shadow Figure, slamming his hands on the table, and then asking, "But... _why?_"

The leader sighed, putting his right palm on his head. "The five Smashers that weren't captured may be dead, but they could still find a way to escape the afterlife... I want all of you to go down there and make sure that they won't succeed in returning to life. Is that clear?"

All of the seven hooded Shadow Figures nodded in unison, understanding. "Understood, leader. We'll do our best." With that, they all headed towards the gigantic door and opened it, and plunged through the dark, purple aura that surrounded the castle. The seventh hooded Shadow Figure, however, was halted by the leader's shout.

"Wait! Come back here," The leader said as the seventh hooded Shadow Figure walked towards him. "I have something special for you to do..." He chuckled, and the door slammed closed by itself as the leader's sinister chuckle turned into evil, diabolical laughter.

---------

In the deep, deep depths of the underwater cavern within the deep depths of the endless blue ocean, there were several (five of them, actually) hooded Shadow Figures waiting atop a rocky platform next to a deep, bottomless canvas to the left, with three Smashers - Luigi Mario, Captain Falcon, and Doctor Mario - all locked up in the cage. The group has been guarding them for quite some time, but they also noticed how the cavern was frequently shaking, due to Groudon and Kyogre being awaken from their long, undisturbed slumbers. Due to this, the five hooded Shadow Figures all left the three caged Smashers behind, though they never expected what would happen _when they left_...

"Falcon... **PUNCH!!!!**" Captain falcon shouted as he launched a powerful Falcon Punch at the steel bars of the cage, but with no luck.

Luigi sighed, shaking his head. "Give up, Captain Falcon. You already tried using Falcon Punch to break through the bars twenty eight times."

Captain Falcon growled, ignoring Luigi and focusing on breaking through the cage. "Grrr... I don't care about that! As long as I try, I'll be able to break it, somehow!" The talented F-ZERO champion then started to rapidly punch at the steel bars, but he knew that they weren't working, either.

Dr. Mario only watched with pity as Captain Falcon gave his best to break through. "Douglas, you might as well conserve your energy," The doctor stated, approaching Captain Falcon and patting him on the shoulder, "It's not worth it trying to exhaust yourself by punching through at these harder-than-concrete bars."

Captain Falcon fumed. "Do not underestimate me, doctor." He stated coldly, gently pushing Dr. Mario's hand off his shoulder and then charging up another Falcon Punch, determined to break through. "Falcon..."

Luigi groaned, putting his hands on his hips. "Not again! This is the thirtieth time now-"

"**PUUUUNCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-(insert long explosion here)-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The steel bars exploded, and Captain Falcon grinned, walking right out of the steel cage. Luigi and Dr. Mario were both speechless, and they joined Captain Falcon outside the steel cage, looking around the cavern as they all felt the massive shaking again.

"Something is definitely going on," Captain falcon stated boldly, turning to Dr. Mario and Luigi. "Let's go see what it is for ourselves and find the other Smashers while we are at it."

Dr. Mario and Luigi both looked at each other, then back at Captain Falcon, and nodded in agreement. "Right! Let's-a go!" With that said, the three masculine Smashers all rushed down through the tunnel within the rocky interior of the cavern's walls towards the western direction, leaving the cage they were previously encased in behind.

---------

Mario and Dr. Hoshi both groaned as they struggled to get up. After being blasted by the Eruption attack from Groudon, the two skilled Smashers somehow ended up under the underwater cavern. But they were uncertain what awaited them.

"Well, this is just _great_," Mario remarked sarcastically as he kicked a smell pebble, "We're under the Earth, we have burns around our bodies, and we haven't even encountered the other Smashers yet, nor have we rescued them!"

Dr. Hoshi sighed, approaching Mario and patting him on the shoulder. "There there, Mario. Have patience." He glanced up at the rocky ceiling. "Somehow, we will both find a way out of here, and we won't have to worry about the other Smashers soon."

Before Mario could reply, they both turned around after hearing a rock tumble down from the ceiling. Mario and Dr. Hoshi both got into a fighting stance as they awaited what lurked in the shadows surrounding them. However, they were surprised when they found a young, cute, female witch in red clothes and her red, canine-like demon pet instead of a hooded Shadow Figure.

"And just who are you, little girl?" Mario asked as he approached the girl and crouched down to get a better look at the young witch. The witch stared blankly at Mario with her red eyes, and she then smacked the iconic Italian plumber on the head with her magic baton.

"Stay away from her, you creep!" Shouted the canine-like demon pet at Mario, pointing at him, "Ashley does not speak to weirdoes like you!"

Dr. Hoshi was shocked, shaking his head in disbelief. He then growled, and helped Mario back up, glaring at the young witch named Ashley and her canine-like demon pet. "Bite your tongue, fiend! It's not like you're not suspicious, either!"

Ashley rolled her eyes, folding her arms and blowing her black hair back up. "Whatever," She replied, apparently not caring.

The canine-like demon pet rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I guess I outta apologize for being rash..." He cleared his throat and smiled, hopping in front of Mario and Dr. Hoshi. "I'm Red, and you obviously meet Ashley." He giggled.

Mario growled, still rubbing the injury he received on his head from Ashley. "Grrrrr... just be lucky that I hold high regards for a female," He warned, glaring back at Ashley.

Ashley only sighed, rolling her eyes again. "Whatever."

Dr. Hoshi glanced at Red. "Does she constantly say that?" He asked, raising his (apparently invisible) left eyebrow.

Red frowned, and he nodded, putting his hands by his hips. "Sadly, it's true. Ashley isn't... well... social, let's say."

Dr. Hoshi rubbed his chin, and he nodded. "I can see. So she's pretty much seclusive, too."

"Yes," Red replied, as he started to explain the quirks of Ashley, "Not only that, but Ashley is rude, crude, greedy, mean, stereotypically emo, disgusting..."

Dr. Hoshi's eyes widened with shock. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Disgusting?" He asked in disbelief, glancing up at Ashley. "She doesn't seem to be the kind of human who is... _disgusting_..."

Red only sighed, shaking his head. "You don't know Ashley more than I do. She is indeed disgusting," He tried to reason.

Mario had a puzzled look on his face, and he scratched his head in confusion. "Eh? I have to agree with the doc... she doesn't seem like the person who can be... gross..."

Ashley then belched loudly, but she shrugged it off as if it was a hiccup.

Red shifted his eyes at Dr. Hoshi and Mario. "Now do you see?"

Mario and Dr. Hoshi only shook their heads. "We're sorry, Red. We just can't see Ashley being disgusting," They stated in unison. Strangely, after the unison remark...

_**PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!! POOOOOOOOOT!!!!!!!!!! PLLAAAAAAARB!!!!!!!!!!**_

Ashley glanced down quickly t her stomach, and she looked at Red. "All right, Red, I'm ready for my underwear change," She stated, much to the shock of both Mario and Dr. Hoshi, who were also shocked by that she was not embarrassed at all by her inconvenient flatulence.

"_Are...you...kidding me..._?" Dr. Hoshi stated in complete devastation, shock, and disgust, his right eye twitching.

Mario, just as devastated, shocked, and disgusted as Dr. Hoshi, was about to add something, but due to the smell of Ashley's..._excretion_... he fainted, falling on his back.

Red shrugged, smirking. "I told you Ashley was disgusting," The red canine-like demon pet replied, giggling as he then stated, "Now do you mind, Ashley needs her privacy..."

Dr. Hoshi didn't even bother to argue, as he turned around before Red even said the last sentence. "Don't mind if I do!" The purple Yoshisaurus complied, shuddering in thought and trying to not concentrate on _that_ as Red got rid of Ashley's dirty underwear and placed new underwear on for her.

"Okay, you can turn around now!" Red said with a smile on his face, his hands behind his back.

Dr. Hoshi turned around, and he helped Mario back up, managing to wake the red-capped Italian plumber up. After getting the horrid thought out of their minds, the two then discussed where were they, and how could they get back to where they were. Red and Ashley understood, though Ashley didn't really care as she spent the whole explanation farting and picking her nose.

"So what you are telling us is that we are in the underworld, and the only way we can go back to life is if we travel through the many paths that might lead to the exit?" Mario asked as he sipped a cup of tea Dr. Hoshi has pulled out of nowhere, shaking his head in disbelief. "Sounds kind of suspicious to me..."

Red jumped up and down in his seat. "But it's true! Me and Ashley always come down here every now and ten from our mansion back in Diamond City to get new spells and visit our relatives!" He approached Mario and whispered, "Plus, I'm sure that you and your friend wouldn't want to stay down here long when you two seem to be in a hurry for something..."

Dr. Hoshi sighed. He then placed the cup of tea away in the left pocket of his white lab coat and started to walk down the western direction. Mario followed, taking one last glance at Ashley and Red, and then running after the purple Yoshisaurus.

"Be careful, you two!" Red shouted out as the two Smashers ventured into the tunnel, sighing and shaking his head, muttering, "I hope those two guys will be all right..."

Ashley folded her arms, rolling her eyes. "Whatever," She coldly stated, looking down at her red shoes.

---------

Yoshi and Pit were both still trying to wake up the unconscious Bowser and Peppy Ankylosaurus. Luckily, after several long minutes, the two friends managed to wake up Bowser and Peppy, where they were introduced to Pit and Pit was introduced to them by Yoshi.

"Pit, these are my two good friends, King Bowser Koopa and Peppertino Alfredo Ankylosaurus," Yoshi introduced the angel boy to his two reptilian friends, "But you may simply call them Bowser and Peppy for short, if you like."

Pit smiled, and he shook Bowser and Peppy's hands. "It's an honor to meet you two. My name is Pit, and I come from the heavens above the Nintendo Earth," He stated.

Yoshi only smiled, but he then snapped his fingers as he suddenly remembered something. "Oh! That reminds me..." He stated, turning to face Pit, "I haven't told you how we got down here, haven't I?"

Pit rubbed the back of his head, nodding. "Well, sorta..." He admitted without hesitation, giggling.

Yoshi grinned with self confidence, and he cleared his throat. "All right, then, well let me explain just how it happened." He closed his eyes and pointing his left hand upwards at the rocky ceiling, "It all started millions and millions of years ago... I was just a young Yoshisaurus awaiting to be hatched in my egg when a huge thunderstorm suddenly occurred..."

Peppy yawned loudly, knowing where this would go as Yoshi throughly explained his tale. Bowser suddenly popped into his shell, and came back out with several wooden chairs. He then placed a large, wooden table in the center, and moved the chairs towards the table, getting out a set of cards with names and prices on them, and setting them up for all the sides. Bowser then grabbed several food and drinks, placing them all around the table as he then grabbed a board game (Monopoly, what else?) and placed it on the table, setting up all the parts and placing the cards on all four sides of the table, with Bowser himself sitting at the northern end. Peppy took his seat at the eastern end, with Yoshi sitting at the southern end, and Pit sitting at the western end.

"Dr. Hoshi first found me, and I was always watched under his guidance from there on since I was a young, baby Yoshisaurus," Yoshi stated as he continued while shifting through his cards, "It was all fate that brought me and good ol' Peppy together when we first accidentally met each other in the jungle near the Boundary River..."

---------

Pikachu and Donkey Kong were both trapped inside a steel cage, guarded by three hooded Shadow Figures. The yellow electrical mouse Pokemon and the strong and burly brown ape both had a plan of getting out, but they knew that it would be rather risky indeed.

Donkey Kong turned to Pikachu, who only nodded. Donkey Kong nodded back, and he started to charge up a Giant Punch. As Pikachu zapped the steel bars with his Thundershock attack and then whacking it with his powerful Iron Tail attack, Donkey Kong followed with a powerful Giant Punch, breaking through the cage. The three hooded Shadow Figures all turned around and noticed this, but could not do anything about it as Pikachu zapped them with a Thunderbolt attack.

"I managed to paralyze them!" Pikachu shouted to Donkey Kong as he started running towards the right and headed into a hole within the rocky ground, "Come on! Let's go, we don't have any time to waste!"

Donkey Kong nodded in agreement, and he then grabbed all three of the paralyzed hooded Shadow Figures and tossed them into the rocky ceiling, watching them moan in pain as they fell hard to the ground. The burly ape then turned around and ran after Pikachu into the hole. As the two mammal Smashers ran, they turned around and headed off into the western direction, jumping over several knocked boulders and rocks. As they turned to the right and headed down a slide, the two noticed several Octoroks in front of them. Donkey Kong spun around and maneuvered forwards while Pikachu electrocuted the purple-colored, rock-spitting octopuses, managing to get rid of them. The pair then turned to the left and jumped above several floating platforms, with Pikachu nearly falling off the second highest platform. Donkey Kong halted, and he turned around and grabbed Pikachu, pulling the yellow electrical mouse Pokemon up. As They hopped onto the highest floating platform, the two jumped through the floating red doors and headed into an other part of the expansive, underwater rocky cavern.

"Enemies!" Donkey Kong shouted as several shadowy enemies suddenly formed in the dark purple shadows. Turning around to face Pikachu, he called out, "Pikachu, you and I will have to split up. You paralyze these cretins, and I will take care of the rest."

Pikachu nodded, saluting to Donkey Kong. "Got it! Good luck, Donkey Kong!" With that said, he turned around and shouted out a powerful war cry as he unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt attack, heavily damaging and paralyzing the shadowy enemies. Pikachu then allowed Donkey Kong to attack the enemies first hand, with the yellow electrical mouse Pokemon sneaking past and running up ahead.

Donkey Kong growls, and he grabs a pair of Zubats coming towards him, smashing them to pieces. He then starts slamming the ground, and the aggressive Diglet and Dugtrio popping out are forced to retreat within the ground. Donkey Kong the jumps up and smacks a Primid with his large right foot, but when he turns around, several Geodudes tackle into him, knocking the burly ape down. As Donkey Kong manages to get back up, he looks up at the ceiling, but being pinned in the stomach from a Mega Punch by a Graveler. Donkey Kong turns around and starts running down the dark path towards the left, with the enemies following him.

As Donkey Kong runs, he encounters a dead-end, and turns around to see the Geodudes, Gravelers, Zubats, Primids, and Octoroks slowly approaching him. Donkey Kong places up his shield, and as the enemies launch their attacks upon the shield, the shield breaks, but Donkey Kong spins around and sends them hurtling into the air. Donkey Kong then grabs a red Octorok that is spitting rocks at him, and chucks them at several Primids, jumping in the air as a Zubat lunges at him. Donkey Kong then wrestles with a Graveler, with another Graveler jumping on the ape's back. Donkey Kong, knowing this, performs a summersault and flattens both of the two attacking Gravelers, and he punches at a Geodude preparing to barge him. Donkey Kong then grabbed a squirming purple Octorok and smashes him, tossing the wrecked body at an incoming, beamsword-wielding Primid. Donkey Kong is then trapped in a net by a few Primids, but he easily spins around and gets the net off of him, slamming the ground with his hands and causing the ground to shake, the enemies being sent into the air and crashing into the hard, rocky ceiling.

Donkey Kong, however, did not hesitate for even a moment, and he jumped above the tackling Geodudes, spinning around in the air. The strong ape then grabbed several large, grayish boulders on the side and chucked them at the forming Primids, easily knocking them out. Donkey Kong, however, covered his ears as he protected them from the fierce screeching of the Zubats, who approached Donkey Kong closer with their supersonic waves. Donkey Kong growled, and he started swatting at the Zubats with his left hand, managing to cause them to fly away. Just as Donkey Kong took his right hand off his hand to smash the close Zubats nearby and smash them, he was tackled in the back by three Geodudes, and the ape fell down hard to the rocky ground. He was picked up by a buff Graveler and was tossed into the ceiling. Donkey Kong, however, quickly formed his shield and managed to be protected from the attacks of the buff Graveler. Donkey Kong then broke out of his shield and smashed the Graveler with a powerful Giant Punch, and he jumped towards the left and punched at the Primids downwards, knocking them out injured. Donkey Kong then spun around again, wiping out as many enemies as he could without being heavily damaged by the rocks fired at him from the red and purple colored Octoroks who hid behind the large pointed rocks jetting out from the rocky ground.

As Donkey Kong smashed the paralyzed shadowy enemies to bits and fended off the hordes of enemies that followed in shortly afterwards, Pikachu headed downwards towards the left and jumped up above a small pool of poisonous black goop. He then used Skull Bash to propel himself forward, jumping up and grabbing the edge of the platform. He then turned to the right as he headed upwards and knocked out some Octoroks with his powerful tail, steadily moving faster than he was. However, as he turned to the left and jumped above the knocked down, grayish stone pillars, he paused and could hear water rushing through as he also heard the flames burning. Pikachu, without taking a moment to think, pressed forward and continued, smashing a pillar in his way with his Iron Tail attack.

---------

Mewtwo, Fox McCloud, and Falco Lombardi are all running down the narrow path of the underwater cavern, being chased by a horde of sword-wielding Primids. Mewtwo stops, and he uses his Psychic attack to send the Primids crashing into the rocky walls. Fox stops at a fork in the road, and he glances to the left and right, pointing to the right as he can hear water coming through the left. Falco nods in agreement, and he follows Fox towards the right, with Mewtwo coming swiftly behind as the rocks and boulders start to collapse down from the walls.

As the three Smashers run down towards the right, they encounter a dead-end, and turn around to see three hooded Shadow Figures standing in front of them.

"Well well..." Said the leader of the hooded Shadow Figures, grinning smugly and taking out a black-colored Super Scope, "It looks like we have a bunch of pathetic fools to take care of..."

Fox growled, and Falco slowly took out his blaster, while Mewtwo remained calm and stood in front of his two fellow friends.

"You're right, Ropery," Said the second hooded Shadow Figure, taking out a purple beamsword. "These weak fools won't take too long to deal with." He chuckled sinisterly.

"Yeah," The third hooded Shadow Figure stated, not holding anything, "And now, you'll feel the force of me, Foolerdot, and my companions, Loseratti and Ropery!" He, along with his fellow hooded Shadow Figures Loseratti and Ropery, laughed evilly.

Mewtwo fumed. "You won't take us out that easily," He coldly stated, his eyes glowing an eerie blue.

The three hooded Shadow Figures then stopped laughing, and they ripped off their black-colored coats to reveal their true selves - Ropery, a gun-wielding red-and-black condor, Loseratti, a sword-wielding pink-colored pig, and Foolerdot, a four-legged green-and-yellow stripped bull with a cannon part of his head. Mewtwo, Fox, and Falco prepared themselves for battles as the Shadow Figures ran towards the three Smashers.

Fox dodged out of the way from Loseratti, and he grabbed his blaster and started to shot repeatedly. Loseratti was not affected, and instead, he started to slash at Fox multiple times, kicking him in the stomach and stabbing the anthropomorphic fox in the back. As Fox kneeled down in pain, he was kicked upwards and colliding into the hard, rocky ceiling by Loseratti's powerful kick, Fox then peeling off the ceiling and falling flat to the ground. Getting back up, Fox prepared himself with his reflector, which sent all of the damage from Loseratti's sword attacks back into him, impaling the anthropomorphic pig.

Falco was running side by side with Ropery, and the two anthropomorphic birds of prey jumped into the air. They launched kicks at each other, but Ropery managed to grab Falco by the leg and slammed him into a hard, sharp-pointed rock jetting out from the rocky ground. As Falco struggled to recover, Ropery took out his gun and started firing at Falco. Falco managed to get his reflector working, and the bullets started to hit Ropery instead, sending him pummeling backwards. Falco then got back up and pulled out his blaster, running over to the knocked-over Ropery and kicking him into the air. He then set his blaster and started to shot repeatedly at Ropery, the anthropomorphic condor screaming in pain. Grinning, Falco took a step back as Ropery fell back on the ground, and he then started to kick at him repeatedly, finishing with a powerful jab to the face. Ropery growled, rubbing the blood off his beak, and he then ran through Falco, sending him into the air. As Falco came towards the ground, he aimed his blaster at the ground and started shooting, and he managed to make it back safely, protecting himself from a jab from Ropery. The two anthropomorphic birds of prey continued trying to jab each other, with each of them protecting himself from a jab from his opponent.

Mewtwo closed his eyes and used his Psychic to stop Foolerdot from tackling him. He then teleported behind him, and started to create his Shadow Ball. As Foolerdot was dealt pain from the dark energy, he whacked Mewtwo with his tail and turned around, large gray-and-white marked missiles firing from his cannon. Mewtwo fired several smaller versions of his Shadow Ball attack to cause the missiles to explode before contact, and Mewtwo teleported into the air to avoid being tackled by Foolerdot. As Foolerdot looked up, he bellowed, and he then tackled into the rocky wall, causing boulders to tumble from the hard, rocky ceiling. Mewtwo placed a shield around him, and he managed to be protected from the hard rocks and boulders that crashed below. mewtwo then broke out of his shield, but he was sent into the air by the horns of Foolerdot, who then proceeded to firing more missiles at Mewtwo. This time, they were on target, and they exploded on contact with the Psychic anthropomorphic cat Pokemon.

---------

Captain Falcon, Luigi, and Dr. Mario were all running down the rocky path through the tunnel within the rocky walls, determined to find the other Smashers and escape the underwater cavern that they were trapped within. Captain Falcon managed to knock off the pestering enemies that attempted to attack him, while Luigi hid right behind as Dr. Mario led. It was when the three entered a large, oval-shaped crater within the rocky walls that they noticed something was eerie and unusual.

"It doesn't seem like there are any enemies here," Captain Falcon stated as he looks up the crater, noticing the water flowing above smoothly. "And even stranger, the water isn't pouring down from the top.

Luigi rubbed the back of his head. "M-maybe it's protected by a stain glass," He stuttered, still feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Dr. Mario throughly examined the entire perimeter, and he turned to Captain Falcon and Luigi. "Gentlemen, something is definitely not right about this. It... it just doesn't seem right..."

As Captain Falcon was about to remark, the wall bursted, and out came a dark purple, large, ferocious dragon with orange wings. It spotted the three Smashers, and it screamed loudly as it soared towards them. Dr. Mario and Captain Falcon dashed out of the way, but Luigi was nabbed by the strange dragon, and was pushed against the hard, rocky wall. Dr. Mario and Captain Falcon watched in dismay as Luigi was then hurtled into the air and slashed by the strange dragon, coming down onto the ground with a loud thump. As Luigi struggled to get up, the strange dragon caught Luigi in its mouth, trying to crush him. Luigi screamed in horror as he pushed his hands against the powerful creature's teeth, managing to squeeze out and fall down onto the ground, getting into a fighting stance.

Captain Falcon ran towards Luigi and charged up a Falcon Punch, repelling the strange dragon from attacking. Dr. Mario then jumped above the two Smashers and tossed several of his Mega Vitamins at the strange dragon, the pills giving the monstrous creature strange effects as it stepped several feet back and screeched in pain. Eventually, it shook off the effects of the pill, but it was punched in the face by Dr. Mario, who followed by using his own Doctor Tornado and damaged the strange dragon several times. As the strange dragon fell on its back, Captain Falcon used a Falcon Kick to send it hurtling forwards in the air, but it then smashed itself onto Captain Falcon, burying him within the rocky ground.

As Dr. Mario and Luigi covered each other's backs, the strange dragon screeched as it flew towards the two Italian Smashers. It was then that it was blasted by a Plasma Shot, and from the hole within the rocky wall stood Samus Aran in her orange protective suit, jumping down and standing next to Dr. Mario and Luigi, looking at the strange dragon as it slowly tried to recover.

"Samus!" Luigi exclaimed, still trembling as he eyed the strange dragon, "What are you doing here? And what is that thing?"

Samus dusted off her green cannon on her right arm, and she turned around to Luigi. "Well, I managed to escape from our captors, and I have been looking for you guys since." She stated, before turning around and pointing at the strange dragon, who got back up and screeched with rage, "That hideous monster is Ridley. I defeated him numerous times on Norfair and Brinstar, but how was he able to be resurrected and appear here is a mystery to even me..." She could not finish, for she was grabbed by Ridley and smashed into the rocky wall.

Captain Falcon quickly got back to his senses after being smashed into the ground, and he glanced to his left to see Ridley smashing Samus several times into the wall. Gasping, he ran towards the purple dragon and performed a Falcon Punch to the back, damaging Ridley and causing him to release Samus from his powerful grip and fall hard to the ground on his back. Captain Falcon then caught Samus and set her down as the two faced against Ridley, who screeched loudly and snapped at the two bounty hunters with his powerful jaws. Samus and Captain Falcon both dodged him, and as they prepared to attack, Ridley whacked them with a swing from his powerful tail, smirking devilishly.

Dr. Mario turned to Luigi, after watching their partners being whacked by Ridley's tail. "Luigi, we can't let this go on. We have to help!"

Luigi held his green cap down, crying in fear. "But...but...I can't do it! I'm-a scared!" He cried out, showing his cowardliness.

Dr. Mario groaned, placing his right palm on his face. "I knew that you would act like that..." The doctor muttered, before pulling out a hammer and whacking Luigi with it, sending the scared green-capped Italian plumber smashing into Ridley, catching the purple dragon's attention. Dr. Mario prepared to use his white cape as Ridley soared towards him, and right at the perfect timing, Dr. Mario used his white cap, and Ridley smashed into the rocky wall.

As Luigi tried to get back up from colliding with Ridley, he screamed and hid behind Captain Falcon, watching Samus charge up a plasma shot. As Ridley slashed at Dr. Mario several times with his powerful claws, he glimpsed behind him and snatched up Samus, biting into her hard protective armor and smashing her down onto the ground, preparing to slam her down in the ground. Samus fired her plasma shot and then ducked out of the way as Ridley was blasted by the shot, and fell onto the ground with a loud thud. Captain Falcon ran towards Ridley and smashed the purple dragon with his knee, sending him soaring upwards as Samus jumped up into the air and kicked at Ridley's head. Ridley shook off the pain, and he screeched louder with rage as he started to soar around the crater and smashing himself into the wall, causing the rocks and boulders to fall down. Ridley grinned evilly, and he then appeared on the protective screen that shielded the water, scratching it with his sharp claws. Samus, Captain Falcon, Dr. Mario, and Luigi all covered their ears as they painfully heard the scratches being made, and suddenly, much to their surprise...

_**BAM!!!!!!**_ Ridley smashed the protective shield with his large tail, and water started to pour down. Ridley laughed evilly, and he soared downwards the crater, picking up Samus and then smashing her repeatedly into the hard, rocky wall. Luigi and Captain Falcon gasped as they both started to wall jump towards Ridley as they attempted to rescue Samus, while Dr. Mario was trying to find a way to get rid of the water as the cavern was filled up with water up to his feet. Time ticked away, and every precious minute was vital for survival as the four Smashers fought vigorously against Ridley and the water-filling crater.

---------

Several long minutes that slowly turned into three hours after Yoshi's long explanation of how he, Bowser, and Peppy came to be and telling what they recently were doing before, the three reptilian Smashers have learned from Pit about where they were and fully understood how they got into the underworld. With all the explanations told and after a excellent game of Monopoly (with Bowser eventually winning the entire game piece by piece), the three reptilian Smashers and the angel boy decided to team up and make an effort to escape out of the underworld through the many enemy-filled layers and encounter the head of the spooky cavern, where the exit to life would lead.

---------

Dr. Hoshi and Mario were both already far ahead within the large and unexplored caverns of the underworld, filled with demons and devilish creatures of many types, including the likes of Primids, Zubats, Octoroks, and Shaydees. Mario provided excellent back-up for powerful smash and fire attacks as Dr. Hoshi slashed at the enemies with his purple lightsaber and used the force to perform maneuvers he was unable to do with his body. The two fighting Smashers were truly determined to make it out of the underworld and be reunited with their fellow Smashers.

"Mario, look out!" Dr. Hoshi calls out as he appears in front of the red-capped plumber, slashing at the Primids coming from the shadows to the left.

Mario grins, but he doesn't waste time as he jumps above a horde of rock-spewing Octoroks, who looks up and are pummeled by Mario's feet. Dr. Hoshi then could feel a few Zubats coming towards him, and he placed his shield around him as the Zubats used their supersonic screeches to pierce the ears of anyone who heard. Mario, unfortunately, was not too lucky, but he did managed to get rid of the ZUbats by attacking them with his fiery fireballs. Dr. Hoshi then gave Mario a healing potion, and Mario complimented the elder purple Yoshisaurus, patting him on the back. After taking the time to catch their breaths from a long run, Mario and Dr. Hoshi continued their ever-growing quest, running through the deep and dark tunnel of the underworld without hesitation, hearing the cries, growls, and roars of vicious, deadly creatures hiding within the shadows and darkness.

Their quest to be reunited with all of their fellow friends and Smashers was far from over. After all, it was only the beginning of a soon-to-be devastating time...

---------

Back at the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, Master Hand and Mr. Game-and-Watch watched from the westward and eastward windows as flames and rain from both sides started to come closer, with deep concern for themselves and the others. It was then that Mr. Game-and-Watch decided to see what was happening around Nintendo City, and he then turned on the wide-screen television set to Channel Seven, which had the live news on within the western section.

"Hello! This is Ben **(insert custom last name here because I haven't gotten enough credit for the full name of the original character from the author who owns this guy and because I used some "magic" to have the camera being interrupted by the loudness of the water rushing sound out the last name)**, and I am reporting for the Seventh Channel News!" Said a six foot, seventeen-year-old human teenage boy, who was being recorded live on camera by a yellow-shelled Lakitu, "We have had a strong downpour of rain in the last hour, or so, and it does not seem to be stopping anytime soon! We also have reports that a huge tidal wave is coming in from the ocean... it's like something slumbering many and many years has been awakened and is wreaking havoc among Nintendo City! Oh, what will happen if... wait, what?" He turned around, and screamed as a huge splash of water overcame him and the yellow-shelled Lakitu, the camera still recording on live as if moves through and underneath the blue-colored, swift-moving water.

The wide-screen television set then turns off by itself, as does all of the electricity within the mansion. Master Hand and Mr. Game-and-Watch can hear screams coming from the rooms filled with the rescued Smashers, and then, the mansion is shook as thunder booms loudly and the flames burn everything within its path.

"Mr. Game-and-Watch..." Master Hand stated worriedly to Mr. Game-and-Watch as the ground starts to crack out several faults within, "I hate to admit it, but the world has finally gone to hell."

---------

Kyogre roars loudly as he rides his gigantic tidal wave of water towards the eastern direction, submerging all of the tall-rising skyscrapers and smaller buildings in his path within the cold, ocean water. As earthquakes are triggered due to the amount of water pressure and cause the ground to topple on itself, with the water pouring down fast, the rain above pours harder and faster, and lighting strikes several times within the dark thunderclouds as thunder booms loudly. Groudon stomps slowly towards the western direction, but it is enough to cause everything in his path to explode and burst into red-and-yellow flames, with the earthquakes taking in everything into the ground. Groudon's body markings glow, and the heat suddenly becomes intense as several flame-resistant buildings start to slowly melt from the powerful heat. It is then that the two gigantic Legendary Pokemon of the Nintendo Earth encounter each other within the oval-shaped Oval Park.

Groudon stomps the ground and roars loudly, the heat being raised incredibly as Kyogre roars back, with thunder booming loudly and the rain pouring harder. Groudon does not hesitate at all, and he looks up at the cloud-filled sky and fires a powerful, bright blast of SolarBeam towards the atmosphere, the beam going past the Troposphere, the Stratosphere, the Mesosphere, and the Thermosphere, leading into outer space and then going straight into the sun. The sun sucks in the solar energy from the SolarBeam, and in return, it releases some of its powerful heat rays down back to the Nintendo Earth, the clouds being revealed by the bright, sunny rays. One of the sunny rains hits Groudon, and Groudon takes in the solar energy as the markings on his red body start to glow. Groudon then clenches his fists, and he roars loudly, the heat becoming so more incredible, all of the surrounding objects, including the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, start to melt within minutes.

Master Hand quickly places a shield around the mansion to protect it from melting, but he knows that he would need some extra help to keep it stable and protect it from certain doom.

Kyogre hisses, and he then summons powerful gusty winds, which start to cool down the temperatures. Groudon, however, is unaffected by this, and he slashes at Kyogre across his stomach, damaging the legendary water Pokemon. Kyogre bellows in pain, and he then releases several bubbles at Groudon, the tiny, light-blue soapy bubbles irritating Groudon. Groudon then fires his Flamethrower attack at Kyogre, burning him but not damaging him enough as he replies with a powerful whack from his gigantic tail. Groudon takes a slight step back, but he roars and grabs onto Kyogre, and Kyogre tries blasting the legendary ground Pokemon with a powerful spray of Hydro Pump, but it only increases the water. It is then that the ground collapses around the two legendary Nintendo Earth Pokemon, and both Groudon and Kyogre are sucked into the ground with the burning flames and the rushing water as the two continue to clash with each other. As a result from their powerful blows and their bellows of anger and rage, the thunderstorms and sun rays become more intense as the heat increases, the flames start to burn more than before, the ground is completely shaken, the water gushes downward and upward through and into the ground, the rain pours heavily down, solar energy is summoned from the sun and blasts through the ground, thunder booms loudly (which is likely to make anyone near it go deaf) as lighting becomes more common and starts zapping several objects, causing them to electrocute and explode as the gusty winds blow even harder. The Super Smash Brothers Mansion, Oval Park, Nintendo City, and possibly the entire world is in crisis as two undisturbed Pokemon duke it out with each other for top dominance of the Nintendo Earth...

---------

Meanwhile, many miles away from the crisis-at-hand in Nintendo City, above the dark, purple thunderclouds that circle the large evil castle of the Shadow Figures, the leader is seen in the highest room of the structure, watching Groudon and Kyogre fighting each other through a small, dark blue-colored orb. He grins and states to himself, "Hmmhmmhmmhmm... everything is going as I have planned and foreseen. Those despicable Smashers and their friends are suffering from my army of Shadows, the two most powerful Pokemon in existence are fighting each other to their ultimate dooms as they take everything around them with them, and now I hold the one thing that is the only thing that can stop my plan...fufufufufufufu..." He then started to cackle evilly as his eyes gleamed a bright, eerie yellow filled with pure, destructive evil.

---------

_What will happen to our heroes as Groudon and Kyogre, the legendary Pokemon that crafted the Nintendo Earth many years ago, clash within the confinement of Nintendo City? What will happen as Yoshi, Peppy, Bowser, and Pit go through the disturbing underworld? How will Dr. Hoshi and Mario escape the underworld with the unnecessary help of Ashley and Red? How can Donkey Kong fend off against the many enemies of the underwater cavern? What will happen to Pikachu as he constantly searches for the other Smashers? What will Mewtwo, Fox McCloud, and Falco Lombardi do as they fight against the hooded Shadow Figures? How will Captain Falcon, Samus Aran, Dr. Mario, and Luigi able to survive the troubles within the underwater cavern provided by Ridley? What will Master Hand, Mr. Game-and-Watch, ROB, and the others plan as the Super Smash Brothers Mansion is caught in the environmental crisis? Will the power of fire, solar, ground, water, electricity, wind, and ice destroy all that is dear to the Smashers, and will the evil dark legion of Shadows be able to engulf the world in complete darkness? And what is the leader of the Shadow Figures truly planning out? Find out, in the third entry and exciting conclusion of The Search for the Smashers trilogy, __**The Search for the Smashers Concludes**_


End file.
